


it's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most

by lovehateau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Family, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Ugh, but i love reading sad fics, fluff of course, i love fluff so much lol, i rushed the ending bc sleepy, i was actually listening to sad songs while writing this, im a firm believer that liam tops so he he, sorry - Freeform, wow omg first ziam???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/pseuds/lovehateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Zayn as he helps Robby prepare for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE LARRY BUT I SAID MEH I'VE BEEN DOING LARRY WHY NOT MIX UP????
> 
> i wrote this at one in the morning because i was getting feels from my parent!feels tag like ?????? why ????
> 
> yay for capitalizations again
> 
> song title from "chicken fried" by zac brown 
> 
> tumblr: louyalty

It's six-thirty in the morning and the Malik-Payne household is up and unorganized.

  
Unorganized because, well, let's just say that Liam went to work early and Zayn is left to help Robby to prepare for school and, really, Zayn should be _trained_ for this because he has three sisters.

  
(Actually, he never really contributed to any of the household chores except occasionaly table wiping and sweeping, but in Zayn' defence, he was working, so he really didn't have time to do chores)

  
He wakes up at around five and Liam's not around but there's a post-it on his crotch area (an inside joke of theirs) containing Liam giving him compliments and good luck's and _hope you don't screw everything up, hehe. joking! love you baby xx i know you'll do good_  Of course, that makes him grin like a fool because after all these years it's Liam who makes butterflies fly in his belly, it's Liam who makes him flustered, it's Liam who makes him feel like he's eighteen all over again.

  
Zayn considers going back to bed, but _no_ , he's a responsible parent and he's not going to do that even though he's tired and limp from, well, you know _what_.

  
It's Robby's first day of school and Zayn is giddy and excited but mostly scared. The thought of his child alone in the school just makes him nervous. _What if he gets pushed around? What if he doesn't eat his lunch?_

  
He makes breakfast (Liam taught him three years ago, and he's still doing the same dish that Liam taught him, he doesn't really bother to explore his cooking skills, for safety purposes only), quietly humming a song he heard from the radio, and sets the plates and utensils on the table.

  
Waking Robby up is hard.

  
He's a deep sleeper, and a simple _sweetheart, wake up_ or an alarm clock or even the television can't wake him up. Zayn once told Liam that they need to hire the services of a punk-rock metallic band, just in case.

  
Zayn removes the Iron Man blanket that's wrapped around Robby's body, and Robby whines a bit. Well, that's a _little_ progress.

  
It's six o'clock and Robby's bathing. Zayn needed to shake and tickle him just to wake him up, as result, Robby's currently grumpy and easily irritated. All Zayn can actually do is just sigh.

  
At around six twenty-five, Robby's done and he's already changing his clothes, Zayn offered to help but Robby just scoffed and went straight to his room, obviously still mad at the previous tickling sesh they had. So instead of dwelling on that, Zayn just arranged Robby's bag, and he just notices something.

  
"Rob?" Zayn calls out.

  
"Yes, dad?" Robby yells back, and his voice doesn't sound mad anymore.

  
"Where- where are your pencils?" Zayn asks. "Have you seen them?"

  
"What?" Robby yells, dashing out of his room and going staright to his dad. "Wait, I _lost_ my Avengers pencils?!"

  
"Rob, where did you last placed it?" Zayn asks, already panicking. _Why am I panicking over this?_

  
"I don't know!" Robby says, his voice wavering and his bottom lip wobbling. "Dad- Dad Avengers going to help I write and now Avengers is missing!"

  
"Rob, rob, calm down." Zayn commands (but he's panicking too because it's six thirty-five and the bus will be here at around seven and he can't have Robby throwing a fit). "We're going to find it, okay?"

  
Robby nods, but he's full-on sobbing now. Zayn searches the whole house, and Robby just stands there, sniffing (he stopped after a while). Zayn thinks he's going crazy, because _where is this damn pencil oh my god oh my god_.

  
Later, it's six fifty-five, and Zayn can't find the stupid Avengers pencil. He gives up, and Robby's looking at him, expecting _something_ , but Zayn just crouches to his height, panting, and saying:

  
"Robby," he says, tired. "Rob, do you mind using one of my Mongol's? I promise, this will help you write too! I just think that your Avengers needed to do something important, that's why they are not here. But I promise! When you're back, they'd be here, waiting for you." Zayn explains.

  
After a lot of persuaying, Robby gives up and accepts the #2 Mongol Zayn gives him. Zayn sighs a breath of relief. He packs Robby's lunch and by seven they're waiting in the bus stop and Zayn is giving him the talk.

  
"...and you would _not_ talk and go with strangers, do you understand me? Oh and..."

  
He's cut-off by the honking of the bus.

  
Zayn feels emotional.

  
"Dad! The bus!" Robby says excitedly. "Bye dad! Love you!"

  
Zayn stops Robby from walking and hugs him again, giving him a last kiss and letting him go. He watches as Robby climbs to the bus and takes a seat at the middle part. He watches as the bus drives, and Zayn feels proud, he feels proud because he did it. Although there's this still part of him that's anxious and nervous for Robby's well-being, he knows Robby will do good, and he'll be safe.

  
(Later, while Zayn is watching videos on YouTube, Liam calls him and tells him that he thinks he switched pencils with Robby. Zayn gasps and tells him the incident that happened that morning. He listens how Liam laughs and he curses him and says _I love you_ and hangs up)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) if i have any mistakes, please point it out to me, thank you <3 xx


End file.
